BeastTale: The First Run
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: Undertale AU. Things aren't always as they seem and neither am I. Going though the Underground that is teeming with Beastly monsters will be challenging especially when you go by the name Chara.


I don't know how or why it happened but it did. One moment I was getting ready for bed and the next my world went dark. When I came too, I realized a few things. One; I was no longer in my bedroom, Two; I was lying on a bed of golden flowers and three; I was in some sort of cave.

I felt sore. It was as if I fell from the hole. Which started to feel very familiar. Where have I seen this spot before? Or these flowers in that matter. I didn't dwell to long on it when I realized one last thing, I had fur and a tail. I was a pale yellow colour from the looks of things. I was also still in my pyjamas.

A sudden surge of Determination encouraged me to move on past the flowers and into the dark, purple ruins. It took a while but I reached another spot where light filtered down from the surface. A lone patch of grass was located right below the light.

Suddenly a Devilish, yellow flower popped out of the ground with a sneer on its face. The name _Asriel_ came my mind as fuzz started to form in my vision. My head started to hurt slightly. Soon the sensation stopped.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The flower had a beastly growl to his words. It arched back with a hiss of disgust. It eyed me carefully. This flower was starting to get on my nerves. "How stupid can you get? Falling down here." The flower got a better look at me.

"Wha-No you're not her." He said. The beastly flower seemed unsure of his own words. Before I knew it. My soul appeared before me. It was a bright red heart. The world around me dimmed and the flower had lashed out with a thorny vine at me. I reacted and jumped out of the way. My side was hit though. I hissed in pain. _Don't just stand there do something._ A voice in my head complained. That voice… Where did it come from? None the less I tried something.

I spoke the flower's true name. The flower paled, how that was possible was beyond me.

"C-Chara…?" His voice became high pitched and less hostile. It was filled with fear. I wasn't thinking so I replied with a short 'Yes'. Asriel started sweating as he retracted his vines. "I-is that really you?" His face seemed to have warped into a less threatening goat-like form. My name wasn't Chara though. _It is now._ There it was again. That voice. I decided not to argue with it. Before the flower could do anything else a fireball hit him in the side. Asriel retreated back into the soil below.

I turned to where the fire attack came from. Standing there was a large goat-woman. _Toriel._ The voice supplied bitterly. I blinked. The monster was at least three times bigger than I was.

Toriel then spoke in a kind tone. "Do not fret, my child. That vile creature will not harm you any longer." She extended a big, fuzzy white paw-like hand to me. _Don't trust her_. I hesitantly took her hand. "My name is Toriel. Let me guide you through the ruins." She said. She gave my hand a light tug. I decided to follow her.

As we made our way to the entrance to the ruins, Toriel stopped by a closed door. "The ruin is filled with traps and closed doors. To make progress here you need solve the puzzles that are in the room." She motioned to a bunch of switches on the floor. She did the first puzzle and opened the door.

After going through the first door. Toriel went ahead slightly. A monster jumped out of nowhere and attacked me. It was a lonesome Froggit. _Kill it. It's in our way._ I didn't have much on me. In fact the only item I had on me was a stick. For some bizarre reason. Two options appeared in front of me. My soul hovered over the FIGHT option. _FIGHT it. It's just a stupid froggit._ Before I knew it. I had hit the frog monster with the stick. I must have hit it hard because it turned to dust.

I just killed something… I felt bad. Really bad. I decided to catch up with Toriel. I stepped over the newly formed dust pile and ran to the Goat-mom.

"Is something the matter, my child?" She asked. I shook my head. "You look pale…" She sounded worried.

"I'm just a bit cold…" I half lied. I was cold. I had no shoes on and the clothes that I was currently wearing didn't help much since it was just one layer of clothing and my fur was very short. "Then we must make haste. I have some warmer clothes for you at my home." She said.

It took a while but we finally reached Toriel's house. "Welcome to your new home innocent one." Toriel's house gave a homely feel. It made my insides churn for some reason. She led me to a hallway and stopped at the first door. "This is your very own room." A sudden smell caught the Goat monster's attention. "Is something… Burning?"

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." With that she hurried away. I decided to go into the room. It was rather big. Then again. I was only 8. Which I wasn't before I found myself here. I found the dresser and opened it. I took out a green and yellow sweater. It was just my size… I removed the sweater and placed it on the bed's foot. I also picked out some pants and shoes from the dresser and put those where I placed the sweater.

I felt tired, mentally and physically. So I went over and turned off the light. _We need to leave, now… but I suppose rest is a good option._ I had no energy to question the voice. I went straight to the bed and curled up. I soon drifted to sleep…

From the shadows a figure watched. It was there and gone the next moment.


End file.
